Into Supernatural
by 123alleyb
Summary: What if you were put into the world of Supernatural? This is what happens to the three best friends that are fans of the TV show. While they are attending a Supernatural convention they are put into the world of Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know." Nicole mumbled while sitting down on the couch.

Brooke came out of the kitchen and looked at Nicole. "I'm telling you Nicole, his name is Gabriel."

"Brooke! I've been watching this show since it first came on! I think I would know the Arc Angels' name!"

"Whatever." Brooke said while sitting in the chair next to the huge couch.

The two girls sat there watching their favorite show, Supernatural. Nicole got Brooke hooked on the show, so now every Wednesday they watch the show.

"There's Castiel!" Nichole screamed while jumping up and down.

"Calm yourself. Its just Cas." Brooke said.

Nicole sat down and for the rest of the night she screamed if she saw the angel, Castiel. Once the show was over, Brooke got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Hey Brooke! You know what I wish for?"

"You've asked me that after every show of Supernatural." Brooke said while putting her mug in the sink.

"I wish that Sam, Dean, and Castiel were real." Nicole said while entering the kitchen.

"That would be awesome, but I don't think that would _ever_ happen."

"I'm just saying."

Nicole went back to the couch and pulled out her laptop, while Brooke was still in the kitchen. "Don't you think it would be fun to go to a Supernatural fan meeting?"

"Have you seen the people who watch this show?" Brooke said.

"Yeah I know they're nerds, but I think it would be fun!"

Brooke made her way back into the living room, and sat next to Nicole. "See look at this! There is a convention tomorrow just a town away!"

Brooke took the computer and looked at the screen. "Fine, but I'm not staying for more than a hour."

"Yes!" Nicole screamed.

The next morning the two girls headed off to Dabney so they could go to the convention. "I wonder what is going to be there?" Nicole said while starring out the window.

"I have no idea." Brooke said.

Once they got there, they found a parking place and headed inside. Right when Nicole was about to open the door, Brooke grabbed her arm. "What?" Nicole said.

"Listen. There is something out in the woods." Brooke said while starring out in the dense forest.

"Very funny." Nicole said while opening the door.

Nicole was the first to go in, and she couldn't believe her eyes. There were about 15 different Sam and Deans', and about double amount of Castiels'. One of the Castiels' came up and said, "Would you like to buy a Supernatural bag?"

Nicole and Brooke looked at each other, and then started to walk the other way. "These people are weird." Nicole said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Brooke said while heading towards the door.

"Do we really have to go?" Nicole said while following Brooke.

"Would you rather stay?"

"Fine."

Once they were both outside Brooke stopped and looked at the woods again. "This is getting old." Nicole said while walking to the car.

"I'm going out there." Brooke said while stepping into the woods.

"Wait! Are you crazy? There are snakes out there!" Nicole said while following Brooke.

Brooke turned around and said, "I need to know what that sound is."

Brooke kept on walking, and Nicole was barely keeping up. Brooke looked to her said and said, "Something is following us."

"Now you're really scaring me! Can we please go back to the car?"

At that moment Brooke took off in a run. Nicole was surprised of what Brooke did, and it took all of her strength to keep up with her. They kept running until Brooke fell down, and then Nicole fell on top of her. They both were unconscious.

Brooke was the first to wake up. "Ugh. My leg is killing me." She said while slowly standing up.

Nicole rubbed her head and pulled herself up. "Where are we?"

"I thought we were in the woods." Brooke said while looking around.

"We're on a road! How did we get on a road?" Nicole screamed.

"Like I know!"

The two girls sat in the middle of the road, and just waited. They didn't know what they were waiting for, but they didn't know what to do. A few minutes later a black 1967 Chevy Impala came full speed down the road. The girls didn't notice it until it was a few yards away.

The people who were driving barely stopped to keep from hitting the girls. The two people stepped out of the car and looked at the girls. Nicole and Brooke fainted.

"Uh. I think she is waking up."

Brooke looked around and saw that she was on a couch. She looked up at the man who was starring at her. She sat right up and said, "De-Dean Winchester."

Dean looked at his brother Sam and Sam came closer to Brooke. "An-And you are Sam Winchester." Brooke said while looking at both of the guys. At that same moment another man walked in and looked at Brooke. "I see that one of 'em woke up."

"And you're Bobby Singer." Brooke said while looking at him.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby said while coming closer to Brooke.

Dean grabbed Brooke's shoulders and said, "How do you know who we are? Are you a demon? What are you?"

"I-I'm Brooke and I'm as human as b-both of you." Brooke said while trying to slide back on the couch.

"I think she's telling the truth." Sam said while trying to get Dean to let go of Brooke. At that same moment Nicole woke up and looked at the guys in the room. "AHH! Oh my Gosh! It's freaking Sam and Dean!" Nicole said while looking at Brooke.

"And she knows who we are too." Sam said while coming closer to Nicole. "Oh-Oh my gosh! You're Sam Winchester!" She said while standing up. "An-And this is Bobby's house!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and grabbed the two girls. They tied them both to separate chairs, and went out of the room. "Um Nicole. Is this part of the convention?" Brooke said while trying to move her arms.

"I don't think so." Nicole said.

Sam and Dean entered the room again with a bunch of other stuff. "Let's see if you're telling the truth!" Dean said while pouring holy water on both of the girls.

"We're not demons! We're humans!" Brooke said.

After all of the tests Sam came up to Brooke, and said, "Ok. If you're human, how do you know about us?"

Right when Brooke was about to answer Nicole's favorite character popped into the room. It was Castiel.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Castiel!" Nicole said.

"How does she know my name?" Castiel said while stepping up to Nicole.

"Long story." Dean said.

Castiel looked at Nicole, and said, "And why did you tie up two humans?"

"See! I told you!" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Then how do they know who we are?" Sam said while going up to Castiel.

"I have no idea." Castiel said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh! Oh! Brooke, can I explain pleassssseeee?" Nicole asked, her eyes brightening up despite everything they had been through.

"No, I'm explaining! I deserve it since you got us in this mess" Brooke replied.

"How was it my fault?" Nicole countered.

"Let's see, who wanted to go to the Supernatural convention?" Brooke asked with a smirk, knowing she had her friend defeated.

"Who decided to go out into the woods?" Nicole countered.

"Alright, break it up you two. How do you know us?" Sam asked, seeing how their argument had not gone anywhere.

"First off, where are you two from?" Dean asked, seeing how the two seemed to know each other.

"We're from Perri, Ohio. It's a small town where nothing interesting ever happens. Literally" Nicole explained.

"Not true! What about that one time that the group of teens got kicked out of Walmart?" Brooke asked.

"Like I said, nothing interesting ever happens" Nicole continued, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Okay then. Who are you?" Castiel asked, obviously confused.

"My name is Nicole, and that's my sister Brooke" Nicole replied, looking over at Brooke.

"I am _not _your sister" Brooke scoffed. "I am your friend"

"I've known you since we were two years old. I consider you my sister. Get over it" Nicole replied.

At that comment, Brooke looked up at Sam and Dean. " .Now" she said, although her eyes and smile said she was joking.

"Hey I am not that bad. And can we be untied now, please?" Nicole asked, remembering they were still tied up.

"Not yet. We still need more answers. How do you know us?" Bobby asked, joining in the conversation.

"Ok, I'm explaining this part, because if you explain it Nicole, you'll exaggerate or forget important parts." Brooke said.

Nicole muttered something barely audible, but Brooke heard the word Starclan, so she knew her friend was making a reference to a book she once read back in middle school.

"Ok so where we're from, there is a show Nicole and I watch every Wednesday, called Supernatural. The show is about you guys hunting down demons, wendigos, and other things. It explains how Castiel came in" Brooke explained, glancing over at Nicole, who was staring at Castiel without blinking.

"Interesting fact, Castiel was only supposed to be in Season 4, but Supernatural fans loved him so much, they kept him in for the whole series" Nicole commented.

"Uh…what?" Castiel asked, a little concerned about how Nicole knew all this.

"Nicole! Don't go freaking them out!" Brooke said, glaring at Nicole.

"Oh great Starclan, woman, I was just making a statement!" Nicole said, once again using that word, Starclan.

Brooke sighed, wondering if her friend would ever stop being a Warriors fan. After all, she had read the books throughout elementary and middle school, and even into high school some!

"What's Starclan? I have never heard of it before" Castiel asked.

"Ah! One question at a time, we haven't finished explaining how we got here!" Nicole interrupted once more.

"Anyways, Nicole here, convinced me to go to a Supernatural convention in another town. Of course, we got a little freaked out and left within a minute. As we were walking outside, something caught my eye in the woods and I started walking towards it" Brooke continued.

"Yes, and I followed, even though I warned her of snakes" Nicole added.

"Quiet! This is my story!" Brooke snapped, although she was laughing. Brooke could never stay mad at Nicole for too long.

"Calm down! Geez you sound like Speckletail in Warriors" Nicole commented.

"Nicole, do you ever grow up? You read the book series back in elementary, middle, and a little bit of high school. How do you still remember the characters? You know what, nevermind. Anyways, we walked through the forest, and woke up near a road. That's when we met you" Brooke finished.

"Wow, just wow. You two are something we have never dealt with" Sam commented.

"Castiel is still my favorite Supernatural character" Nicole said, still staring at Castiel.

"She's creeping me out!" Castiel said, looking at Nicole.

"Yeah, Nicole does that. Get used to it" Brooke replied, looking at her friend.

"Now, can we be untied?" Nicole asked.

"Not yet. I want to know what Starclan is" Castiel replied.

Nicole sighed. "There was this book series I used to read called Warriors. It was about these wild forest cats, and when they died they went to Starclan" she explained.

Castiel nodded, somewhat getting the explanation. "Alright, we'll untie you now" he said.

After they were untied, Nicole instantly got up and was about to dash off, but Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from running off.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, although she kind of knew her friend's answer already.

"Brooke, you've known me since we were two years old. I'm doing what I always do when I'm in a new place for the first time. I'm exploring!" Nicole replied, before getting out of Brooke's grip and running off.

"Is she always this hyper? Or did she have a lot of sugar before we met you two?" Dean asked.

"Sadly, she's always this hyper. Well, actually, she's calm right now. Just don't give her anything with caffeine or sugar. Or you will see her hyper side. Then again, that side can show up even without the sugar" Brooke explained.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Sam asked.

Brooke only shrugged. "Nah, if something were to happen to Nicole, they'd bring her right back." She replied.

Just then, Nicole came running back inside the house, her eyes showed surprise. "Brooke…you…will not…guess….what I….just saw" she said between breaths for air. It was obvious she had run.

"Nicole, what did you see?" Brooke asked. Knowing Nicole though, it was probably just some squirrel.

Nicole pointed behind her towards outside, indicating it was still there.

Brooke sighed and turned to Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel. "Follow me" she said, before running outside with Nicole by her side.

There, outside was another girl around the same age as Brooke and Nicole. The girl lifted her head and stood up shakily, revealing who she was. And it was none other than…


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine! "What are you doing here?" Brooke said while running up to Katherine.

"Uh. Where am I?" Katherine said while looking around. "I was going through the woods.

I looked at Nicole, and she was as confused as me. "I would like for you to meet Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel." Brooke said.

Katherine looked at the four men, and just stood there. She tried to speak, but nothing could come out. All she could do was stare at Dean. Dean leaned over to Sam and said, "Why is she staring at me?"

Sam laughed and walked towards us. "Let's go inside and try to make sense of this."

They all walked inside and sat in the old dining room around the table. "So, in your world we are just a TV show?" Dean asked Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke said while sitting down in one of the chairs.

Brooke looked over at Nicole and she was staring at Castiel, then she looked over at Katherine and she was staring at Dean. Castiel kept on glancing at Nicole, and every time she would smile at him.

Castiel shifted in his seat and asked Brooke, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I fell and then I woke up on the road."

"This doesn't make any sense." Dean said while getting up.

"Could Gabriel be apart of this?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Is Gabriel an Arc Angel?" Brooke asked Castiel.

"Yes."

Brooke looked over at Nicole and said, "Told 'ya so."

Nicole stuck her tongue out, and went back to staring at Castiel. "I don't know if Gabriel has enough power to bring people from a different world."

"Can't you a-" Dean tried to finish, but Castiel already disappeared out of the room.

"That is so cool." Katherine muttered.

"You've been quiet." Nicole said to Katherine.

"It's a lot to take in. You know? The people from your favorite TV are real." She said with her eyes still glued on Dean.

"It wasn't him." Castiel said while popping back into the room.

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Sam said while pulling a book off the bookshelf.

"Not really." He said while sitting back down.

After a few minutes of silence the phone rang. Bobby went over to the wall of different phones and answered the one that was ringing.

"Hello?... Yeah. Yeah…. Rufus it's not a good time… Listen…. Listen!" He hung up the phone and went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sam said.

"Rufus is coming by to give us a demon."

Brooke looked at Sam and said, "A demon? We get to see a demon!"

"Oh no! You three are staying upstairs." Dean said.

"Nooo! I want to see a real demon!" Nicole said while giving Dean her pitiful face.

"They're not staying down here." Bobby yelled from the living room.

They heard a knock on the door, and at that moment Sam got the three girls and led them upstairs. Once we were all in the bedroom Sam said, "Whatever you hear, do _not_ come down stairs!"

We all nodded our heads and then he shut the door. The next hour all they could hear was a demon screaming, and Dean laughing. Then there was silence. After a few minutes of silence, they could hear Sam screaming. Brooke looked at the two other girls and raced for the door.

"Sam said to stay in here!" Katherine said.

Brooke didn't listen to her, and just ran down stairs. She was careful not to make any noise, so that she wouldn't be recognized. She looked in the living room which she saw Bobby, Dean, and Sam on the floor, and the demon had his back to Brooke.

Brooke looked around her and noticed there was some holy water from earlier that day. She grabbed it and poured it on the demon. He started to scream and she knew she didn't have long.

She pushed him into the star, which he couldn't get out since he was a demon. Dean and Bobby were still unconscious, but Sam looked at her and said, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole and Katherine quickly ran downstairs and looked at Brooke. Relief instantly swarmed the two friends and they ran over to Brooke, tackling her to the floor and hugging her.

"It's a miracle! Brooke, you're ok!" Nicole said, overreacting a little bit, but it only showed she cared for her friend.

"Geez, Nicole. She just went downstairs." Katherine replied, trying to remain calm, but she was glad Brooke was alright too.

"Katherine, Nicole, please get off me" Brooke said, although she couldn't believe her luck either.

Katherine and Nicole nodded and got off their friend, helping her up. After a brief hug and Nicole being, well, motherly for once, Brooke was able to get a few words in.

"You're welcome" she said to Sam from his earlier statement.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, help them?" Katherine asked, looking down at Bobby and Dean.

"Wait. I just realized something" Brooke said, looking at her two friends.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sam asked, confused now.

"Very. Since we got here, Nicole and Katherine haven't argued. Not even once. They always argue!" Brooke said.

"We do not always argue!" Katherine defended herself.

"Katherine is right about that" Nicole added.

"What? Can you two not get along?" Sam asked, now really confused.

"Katherine and Nicole, can get along pretty well. But their personalities clash. Nicole is outgoing, talks way too much, and hyper. While Katherine is somewhat more serious, calm, and a natural born leader" Brooke explained.

"We can still hear you!" Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Shut up Nicole!" Katherine said, already growing annoyed with her friend.

"See what I mean?" Brooke asked.

Sam nodded, getting it. He had to admit, this day was interesting, and the three friends seemed more calm then what most people would be like in this situation.

"Way to be mature, Nicole!" Katherine yelled, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Sam asked, Brooke, seeing how Nicole and Katherine were caught up in their argument.

"Nah let them fight it out. I love the two of them to death in that friendship sort of way, but their fights keep me entertained" Brooke replied.

"You know what? Forget this. I'm done arguing" Nicole said, walking over to Brooke and standing beside her.

Katherine nodded "Fine, be that way" she replied.

Brooke chuckled at her two friends. "Are you two finished fighting?" she asked.

Before any of them could reply, Dean began to come to. He slowly got up from the floor and looked around the room.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Brooke kind of saved the day" Sam replied.

"Wait. What? I thought we told them to stay upstairs" Dean replied, looking over at Katherine, Brooke, and Nicole.

"Yeah, well, Brooke disobeyed" Sam said.

"Dang it Nicole!" Katherine yelled.

There was a thump and laughter. Sam and Dean looked over at the friends again to see Katherine on top of Nicole while Brooke laughed at the two of them.

"How did you guys get in an argument in less than two seconds since we looked over at you?" Dean asked.

"Well, Nicole and Katherine were whispering. And I guess Nicole angered Katherine" Brooke said, looking down at her two friends.

"Get off me Katherine!" Nicole protested, struggling to get free.

"Make me!" Katherine taunted, smiling at her friend.

"That is my line!" Nicole said, pushing Katherine off of her and getting up.

"Ok, that is the second fight they have had. Is there any way to get them to get along?" Sam asked Brooke.

Brooke sighed at the question. "There is one way, but it's something you guys will be freaked out about" she replied.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"The one time they never argue is when we get in a discussion about Supernatural, which is your show." Brooke replied.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, concerned now.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Told ya, but yeah, that's the only time they get along" she replied.

"Ok. So how do we bring it up?" Dean asked, glancing over at Katherine and Nicole, who were still arguing.

Brooke chuckled at them. "Watch and learn" she said and walked over to her friends. "Carry on my wayward son!" she said.

It was silent for a while, but then Katherine and Nicole joined in.

"There'll be peace when you are gone!" Nicole sang.

"Lay your weary head to rest!" Katherine joined in.

"Don't you cry no more!" the three friends finished, before high-fiving.

"That is all you did? All you did was sang a song and they stop arguing?" Dean asked as Brooke walked back over to them.

"Don't even ask, because we could never explain it. But that song was the only thing that could ever break up their arguments with a peaceful solution" Brooke replied, shrugging.

"What I want to know now is how you handled the demon" Dean said, realizing now was a good time.

"I don't know how. I think it was just luck" Brooke replied, thinking about it.

"Brooke, I just thought of something" Nicole spoke up.

"You can't think of anything, because you have no brain!" Katherine retorted.

"Watch it you two" Sam warned, although he could see it was a running joke between the trio.

"What is it, Nicole?" Brooke asked, curious as to what she could of come up with.

"Well, remember how I always wished Supernatural was real. And I always tell you after each episode? What if, that has something to do with it?" Nicole asked.

Brooke considered it for a moment. "I don't think you wishing about this entire thing have to do with it. Because Katherine was never there when you always told me your wish, which would be every Wednesday." She replied.

"Um, did anyone else notice that Bobby is still unconscious?" Katherine asked, pointing at Bobby.

At that moment, everyone looked down at Bobby. Sure enough, Katherine was right and he was still unconscious.

"Really, we just now notice?" Brooke asked, realizing how she wasn't that observant, which ironically enough, being observant was one of her traits.

"Brooke! The voice inside my head is back!" Nicole exclaimed, talking about her voice that she used to read in her head.

"The voice never left!" Brooke said, sighing at how Nicole could still be immature, but keep everyone laughing.

"Buuurnnn" Katherine joked, watching her two friends fight.

"So, uh, what now?" Brooke asked, getting back on topic.

"We need to find out how you three got here, and get you home" Sam replied.

"What? But we just got here!" Nicole protested. True, she wanted to go back home, but not yet.

"Nicole, think about your brother and sister. While we're here, you can't go annoying them. And you love to do that" Brooke said, although she had to agree with Nicole on this.

This got Nicole to laugh. She was the youngest with her sister being the oldest and her brother in the middle. Everyone in town knew the three loved each other a lot, but they argued over just about everything. Even Katherine and Brooke knew the fights.

"Why is she laughing? Is it like a joke about her brother and sister?" Dean asked.

"No. You see, I'm the youngest with my sister being the oldest, and my brother being in the middle. Back when we were younger, we argued about everything. It was funny and led to me locking my brother in the bathroom, my sister getting annoyed and breaking up the arguments between my brother and me" Nicole explained, still laughing.

"So, you guys hate each other?" Sam asked.

"What? NO! We love each other and get along really well. We just fight like every other sibling. Our arguments were just a little different" Nicole replied, laughing harder than ever.

"And then they became models and moved to New York!" Brooke said, using an inside joke.

Sure enough, the inside joke caused all three of them to laugh. It had been created back in middle school when one of their friends got a modeling job and was told they would go to New York. Needless to say, whenever New York, acting, or modeling came up, the joke was used.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"They didn't really become models and move to New York. It's an inside joke that was created back when we were in middle school. It involves one of our other friends" Katherine explained between laughs.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Dean asked, growing concerned about the three ladies that had been thrown into this whole situation.

"SUCIDIAL SNOWMAN!" Nicole shouted before falling on the floor and laughing harder than ever. Her face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing.

"What?" Sam asked, freaked out now.

"Once again, something that happened in middle school, we were in a club and for Christmas there was this dancing and singing snowman. Needless to say, Nicole and some of her other friends put scissors in the snowman's hand and made it dance and sing." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day" Sam said, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there anything in those books?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nota. What about you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

Dean, Bobby and Sam were looking through the books that Bobby had to see if there was anything that would help the girls. "Can we help?" Katherine asked Dean.

"I think it would be better if you three sat still." Dean said without looking at her.

Kathrine stuck her tongue out and went back to staring at Dean. At that same moment, Castiel popped back into the room.

"Castiel!" Nicole screamed.

"Ah!" Castiel screamed while backing up. "Why is she still here?" Castiel said with a scared look on his face.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Brooke asked.

Castiel tried to make a smart comment back, but he couldn't think of one, so he had his mouth open like an idiot.

"That's what I thought." Brooke said with a face of satisfaction.

"There is nothing in these books that will help you girls." Bobby said while shutting the book he was looking at.

Then yet another person popped into the room. Dean and Sam turned around and at the same time both of the guys said, "Crowley."

"Hello boys, and I see you have company."

"Not a good time." Bobby said while standing in front of Sam.

"Hmph. Did you three finally get girlfriends?" Crowley said while stepping aside of Bobby.

"Yes!" Katherine said.

Dean and Sam looked at Katernine and she said, "Yes. Dean is mine, Sam is Brooke's, and Castiel is Nicole's."

"What?" Castiel screamed. "I would never date a human, let alone her!"

Crowley laughed and said, "So really, why are you girls here?"

"Don't tell h-"

"We're from a different world!" Nicole interrupted Sam.

"And what world would that be?" Crowley said.

"That's enough talking Nicole." Brooke said while grabbing Nicole's shoulder.

"I didn't get an answer." Crowley chimed.

"Because we didn't give one." Brooke said.

"Oh, well aren't you the nicest little girl." Crowley said while moving closer to Brooke.

Castiel came in-between Crowley and Brooke and said, "What do you want Crowley?"

"I'm just checking up on you!" Crowley said with a plastered smile on his face.

"That's so thoughtful." Dean said while moving closer to Crowley. "Now why are you really here?"

"But first" Crowley said, "You answer my question. Where did those girls come from?"

Dean looked at Castiel and he stepped forward. "We don't know where they come from."

"Well I guess you don't get my news!" With that, the demon disappeared from the room.

"That was a change in events." Katherine said while still sitting at the table.

"That's for sure." Nicole said.

"Demons are always complicated." Brooke said while pulling another books off of the shelf.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Brooke. Brooke looked at them and said, "What? I'm right. Right?"

Sam and Dean shrugged and went back to searching the books.

A few hours later, the group was still stuck with nothing. They couldn't find anything in the books. "What time is it?" Katherine asked.

"9:10" Dean said while grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Oh no!"

Dean ran into the room and pulled out if pistol. "What's wrong?"

Nicole looked at Dean and said, "Um. It's my bedtime."

Dean looked like he was slapped across the face with a metal rod. "Really?" He said while putting his pistol down. "Uh. Um. The bed is upstairs."

"Ok!" Nicole said while skipping towards the stairs.

Once Nicole was out of hearing range Dean came over to Brooke and said, "Is there something wrong with her? Mentally?"

"Surprisingly, no." Brooke said while smiling up at Dean.

Dean smiled back and made his way to the other side of the room where is brother was. "So, what are _we_ going to do?" Katherine asked with that familiar smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked while sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Spin the bottle?" Katherine said, directing it toward Dean.

"We-" Katherine said before Brooke interrupted her, "I think we should get some sleep, Katherine. The guys need it too."

"You sure? I think they would like to play." She said while winking at Dean.

Dean noticed the wink and stood up and went into the kitchen pretending to keep busy with his pistol. "Will be upstairs with Nicole." Brooke said to Sam.

Katherine headed up the stairs and Brooke was right behind her. Sam grabbed Brooke's arm and said, "Thanks again for saving my life today. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead."

"It was nothing." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"But thanks." Sam said while looking at the ground.

"Your welcome." Brooke said while heading upstairs.

Sam made his way back to the kitchen where Dean was. "I heard that." Dean said.

"Heard what?" Sam said with a confused look.

"What you said to that girl."

"Brooke."

"Yeah."

"What about it?' Sam said while pulling out a chair.

"You like her. I can see it."

"I do not! I met her today!" Sam said while trying to not look at Dean.

"Mhmm." Dean said while making his was out of the room.

"I do not like her!"


End file.
